The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of performing a duplex printing.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus such as a printer capable of performing a duplex printing has been known. The image forming apparatus is configured to discharge a sheet of which a surface has been formed with an image from an image forming unit, to reverse the surface and a backside of the sheet and then to re-convey the sheet to the image forming unit.
In the image forming apparatus of the related art, since a developing device is operating while the recording sheet is re-conveyed, there is a possibility that a mechanical configuration of the developing device and developer in the developing device may be deteriorated.